Pourquoi luttez vous ?
by Tempus Irreparabile Fugit
Summary: C'est une bataille perdue d'avance… Que peuvent une poignée d'anonymes quand l'avenir est dans la balance ? Pourtant c'est une bataille qu'ils livrent quand même. L'histoire de quelques héros sans noms se lançant dans une mission suicide qui ne peut que leur coûter la vie.


Quand vous affrontez une super intelligence artificielle maléfique, qui possède des centaines d'agents infiltrés dans la quasi-totalité des organisations gouvernementales et dans le gouvernement lui-même, vous savez que vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est survivre assez longtemps pour ralentir ses plans. Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter, personne ne le peut…

Alors vous commencez à enchaîner les missions, l'une après l'autre, sachant pertinemment que vous n'en reviendrez probablement pas. Mais, contre toute attente, vous en revenez. À chaque fois. Faisant mentir les statistiques, vous revenez de chaque mission, échappant miraculeusement à une mort certaine. Vous et vos compagnons. Vous vous en sortez tous. Vous frôlez la mort constamment sans jamais périr. Vous résistez, vous luttez, vous leur tenez tête. Malgré tout vous faites face. Et soudainement l'idée de tous y passer, vous parez bien plus lointaines.

Mais il n'y a que quand tout va bien, que tout peut s'effondrer. Elle est la première à tombée. Elle venait de gagner sa guerre et la voilà partie. Vous voilà perdus… Il vous fallut du temps pour vous en remettre. Pour vous retrouver. C'était la première fois que vous perdiez un équipier, une amie. Et même plus pour certain… La mort marchant à vos côtés avait cessé de vous inquiéter. Elle se rappelait cruellement à vous, et jamais plus vous ne l'oublierez.

Le temps passe, sans que vous n'oubliez. Vous vous rappelez chaque jour que ce chemin n'a qu'une seule issue. Vous vous devez de vous en rappelez. Vous le lui devez. Qu'elle ne soit pas tombée pour rien. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il faut croire qu'à jouer avec le feu, l'on ne peut que se brûler. Le risque grandissant, la mort se fait plus pressante. Elle n'a pas la patience de vous attendre. Pourtant elle le devra. Vous avez beau perdre un nouveau membre, ce n'est pas la mort qui gagne. Pas cette manche. Pas encore.

Alors pourquoi cela fait si mal ? Vous l'avez peut-être perdue, mais elle est encore en vie. Vous n'en avez pas la certitude bien-sûr, mais vous le sentez, vous l'espérez. Car c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste. L'espoir. Est-ce lui qui est si douloureux ? Est-ce la peur de s'accrocher à des rêves impossibles ? Qu'importe cela fait mal. Mais vous continuez, vous avez une mission, une tâche qui vous incombe et qui vous tu… Non, vous ne voulez pas y penser. La route est encore longue, vous devez avancez. Et tant pis, si vous souffrez. Vous aurez tout le temps de pleurer quand vous aurez fini. Désormais il n'y a plus qu'une possibilité à votre quête : la victoire. Vous vous le jurez.

Alors vous vous jetez à coeur perdu dans la bataille. Mais la victoire a un coût : le prix du sang. Vos amis… non, votre famille tombe les uns après les autres. Les morts s'enchaînent, et vous restez debout, vivant pour mettre en terre vos compagnons d'infortune. La prochaine tombe sera peut-être la votre. En attendant vous continuez à vous battre, les mains couvertes du sang des vôtres. Comme pour vous rappeler qu'il ne tient qu'à vous de rendre l'impossible possible. Ce combat perdu d'avance, vous pouvez le remporter.

Et vous finissez par gagner. Contre toute-attente, par miracle, sans que l'on ne comprenne vraiment comment, vous finissez par gagner. Cette victoire a un goût si amer, tant des vôtres sont tombés, tant de tombes pour aller vous recueillir. Il vous faut du temps. Du temps pour accepter que vous êtes encore en vie. Vous avez survécu à tout ça, mais maintenant vous êtes perdu. Vous n'aviez pas pensé survivre, alors évidemment vous n'aviez pas pensé à après. À ce que vous feriez après avoir défait une super intelligence artificielle maléfique qui n'était pas loin de contrôler tout un pays. Vous commencez à vous séparez, vous les survivants. Peut-être un besoin d'oublier, pour aller de l'avant. Mais c'est un souvenir qui se rappelle constamment à vous, une part de votre vie que vous ne pouvez pas renier. Vous ne pouvez que l'accepter. Peu à peu, vous prenez un nouveau chemin, chacun de votre côté. Mais vous n'oubliez, vous ne le pourrez jamais. Le temps a peut-être passé, et la mort n'est peut-être plus dans vos pas, mais les souvenirs sont toujours là. Les amis perdus, les vies prises, la lutte acharnée, désespérée, rien de tout ça ne vous quittera désormais.

Et voilà je reviens avec un autre OS, n'hésitez pas à mettre des review ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Pour ceux qui suivraient POI Highschool, le prochain chapitre est en préparation, ne désespérez pas ;)


End file.
